


Salve, Oscuridad. Que tus siervos te alaben.

by Nicollly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Gen, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollly/pseuds/Nicollly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus lleva días aburrido sin Sirius y necesita hacer algo. Cuando Kreacher le entrega un libro de magia oscura y se adentra en los conocimientos que ofrece no volverá a ser el mismo. Las consecuencias de adentrarse en un mundo que no conoce tal vez sean mayores de lo que hubiera pensado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salve, Oscuridad. Que tus siervos te alaben.

Aburrido, desganado, hastiado, cansado, desanimado, fastidiado, harto... Había muchas palabras para definir el estado de Regulus desde hacía un par de semanas, pero lo cierto era que no le apetecía hacer nada del puro aburrimiento que tenía encima. Había ordenado los libros de su habitación por orden alfabético y después según el año de edición. No había conseguido que su cerebro se pusiera en marcha de ninguna manera. Hasta había optado por jugar él solo. Pero no era lo mismo sin su hermano.

Hacía diez días que se habían llevado a Sirius a Francia, con los primos de su madre, para conocer a quien sería su futura esposa y convertirse, al fin, en un hombre de provecho para la familia, como se había jactado en repetir Orion Black. Su hermano mayor no tenía todavía los doce años, pero ahí estaban, yendo a presentarle a su prometida como si en una sociedad medieval se encontraran. Por supuesto que aquello Regulus no lo pensaba, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado y les habían enseñado que aquello era su deber; así que los Black por fin pondrían a su hijo descarriado en la senda del honor familiar. Y él era aún pequeño pero...  
-Confiamos en ti, Regulus. Necesitamos que te encargues de vigilar a ese elfo doméstico, para que no haga nada.-Todo el mundo sabía que aquello era una excusa de su madre para no llevarle, puesto que Kreacher era uno de los elfos domésticos más eficaces de toda la comunidad mágica, con una lealtad indiscutible. No entendía la razón por la que su madre no le dejaba ir, pero tampoco iba a insistir. Ellos mandaban.

Como el aburrimiento no le dejaba vivir llamó a Kreacher, quien apareció con un libro antiguo, tanto que las guardas estaban prácticamente separadas del lomo y el cuero estaba empezando a cuartearse por numerosos sitios. El polvo parecía haber sido el mejor compañero durante años de aquel ejemplar y, cuando Regulus sopló sobre la tapa para ver los grabados y el título, una nube blanquecina cubrió el cuarto. Historia del Mal rezaban las letras en gris plateado de la cubierta. Hizo una mueca, sin saber muy bien por qué Kreacher le había llevado aquello, pero bueno... habría que probar suerte.

Apoyando el libro en la almohada y tumbado boca abajo en la cama empezó a ojear aquellas hojas que contaban dos historias, la del ejemplar y la de la magia oscura, desde sus comienzos. Quizás fuera por la curiosidad propia del niño o por la forma de presentar las cosas, pero se vio arrastrado hasta las profundidades del libro en las primeras páginas. Resultaba llamativo cómo había ido evolucionando, pero podría decirse -al menos Regulus lo hacía tras varios capítulos leídos- que siempre se había mantenido el mismo tipo de mentalidad a la hora de transmitir y mantener las artes oscuras. La superioridad intelectual, la dignidad y el honor del mago que lo ejecutaba... Lo cierto es que todo lo que se mencionaba que debía tener aquel que hiciera uso de aquella magia antigua, era lo que les había transmitido Walburga a Sirius y a él mismo durante años.  
La palabra maleficio en inglés, hex, procede del alemán hexe que quiere decir bruja. Un maleficio, por tanto, suele relacionarse con la brujería y la tradición nace en Europa, especialmente en la zona de la Pensilvania Holandesa.... Así empezaba el capítulo dedicado a los hechizos y parecía prometer grandes cosas a quien se adentrara en el mismo.  
Cierto era que la lectura había sumergido a Regulus en un mundo sin límites, en el que se sintió especialmente cómodo. No había empezado aún las clases en Hogwarts; le faltaba un año para recibir la carta, pero sabía que la magia corría por sus venas, que poseía el don que tanta importancia parecía tener para sus padres.

Había sido con tres años cuando, en una visita familiar, había prendido fuego a una estantería. No es que aquel mueble le estorbara, pero estaba en medio de su campo de visión cuando estornudó producto de un fuerte constipado. Si bien era cierto que no había desarrollado la magia (o esta no se había manifestado) a una temprana edad, sí que había evolucionado con rapidez y pocos meses después la controlaba a su antojo, lo que le vino de perlas para ayudar a su hermano Sirius en todas las correrías hogareñas. Con diez años, el niño estaba más que preparado para interpretar la escritura arcana de los hechizos y tratar de probar alguna cosa. Vivir en una casa con tanta tradición mágica y una especial relación con las artes oscuras le convertía, en cierto sentido, en un privilegiado para ejercerla. Además, Regulus no era para nada tonto y le gustaban los retos. Apenas unos meses antes de que el libro llegara a sus manos se había prometido a sí mismo que sería el mejor mago de la familia y aquello parecía una puerta directa a lograrlo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, confiando en que nadie le observaría y puso el libro en la mesa del escritorio. Sonrió de lado, en un gesto que le hacía demasiado igual a su hermano mayor, y leyó en voz alta las palabras que parecían saltar de las páginas. No podía estar seguro del efecto que aquello tendría sin una varita, pero no se impacientó. La primera vez esperó grandes huracanes a su alrededor, tal vez algún rayo que cruzara el cielo de la ciudad. Nada pasó. Conforme iba probando, las altas expectativas fueron disminuyendo. Quería que pasara algo y siguió intentándolo, una y otra vez, sin resultado alguno. Para cuando las luces de la calle muggle de Grimmauld Place comenzaron a encenderse había repetido no menos de cien veces el "hechizo". Enfadado con el libro y consigo mismo cerró el ejemplar de un golpe y bajó a cenar. Estaba claro que algo estaba fallando y tenía que averiguarlo así que se entretuvo en darle vueltas al asunto sin hacerle mucho caso a Kreacher, quien le hacía compañía dando vueltas de aquí para allá por la cocina. Acabaría descubriendo qué necesitaba y no se rendiría hasta saberlo.

Los días pasaban sin que encontrara la manera de hacer que aquello funcionara. Había descubierto, con ayuda de algunos diccionarios de runas y de lenguaje arcano que encontró por el salón, que conseguía atraer al plano mortal a una de las criaturas más terroríficas, junto con el Grimm. Ankou, que aparecía con formas muy diversas según la mitología bretona, era un espectro de las tinieblas y parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa que no fuera buena. Lo cierto es que, pese a ser tan pequeño, a Regulus aquello le hizo gracia. Con diez años, ¿quién ve el peligro de las cosas? Y más en aquella casa, que les faltaba cenar con el mismísimo Luzbel.

-Amo Regulus, ¿le ocurre algo?-La cuchara había impactado contra el plato de sopa manchando hasta el último rincón de la habitación y Kreacher se había acercado a ver si su amo predilecto, después de la Ama, se encontraba bien. Estaba claro que algo se había cruzado por la mente del niño.

-Kreacher. Tú tienes que saberlo...-Miró al elfo doméstico con la mayor de las ilusiones brillando en sus ojos.-¿Cómo se puede hacer magia sin varita? Vosotros lo hacéis, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo? Dímelo...-Necesitaba encontrar la respuesta o volvería a estar otra noche sin dormir y ya iban tres. Regulus no sufría de insomnio, pero en cuanto alguna idea o problema, encrucijada o dilema se cruzaba por su mente, tenía que dedicar el ciento veinte por ciento de sus pensamientos a resolverlo.

El elfo doméstico se le quedó mirando algo atónito. No estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntaran nada sobre sí mismo y mucho menos por la magia que podía hacer. Siempre había asociado que la tenían porque sí, porque era necesaria para servir a sus respectivos amos. ¿Acaso la tenían para algo más? ¿Acaso funcionaba incluso si no estaban sirviendo en aquellas casas? No tenía lógica ni sentido en la pequeña cabeza del ser mágico. Sin embargo, sí podía apreciar que su amo estaba teniendo un conflicto y tenía que ayudarle a resolverlo.

-Espere aquí, amo. En seguida vuelve Kreacher.-Tras un “crack”, el niño vio desaparecer al elfo sin saber a dónde había ido. Confiaba en no haberle molestado. Para alguien con quien se podía entretener... No le gustaría tener que disculparse. Bueno, qué puñetas. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No había hecho nada malo, sólo preguntar y que él supiera eso no estaba prohibido. Terminarse la cena y llevarlo a la cocina sin usar la magia fue cuestión de minutos, los mismos que tardó Kreacher en volver a aparecer con algo en la mano.

-Amo. Lo he encontrado, lo he hecho por usted.-Regulus se acercó al elfo y cogió lo que le ofrecía, sin mirarle a los ojos. Parecía una varita. ¡Era una varita! Reg no se lo podía creer. -Kreacher... ¡Gracias!-No se entretuvo en más detalles. No pensó en el origen de la misma ni, por supuesto, en cómo la habría conseguido. Las escaleras le parecieron largas, así que aceleró. Sacó el libro de debajo de la cama y lo puso donde siempre, en su escritorio. Sabía que aquella varita no era la suya, que no tendría el mismo efecto, pero tenía que probar. Saber al menos qué pasaría cuando pronunciara el hechizo, cuando sintiera un torrente de magia recorrerle.

Cerrando los ojos se situó de frente al libro. Sentía la varita palpitar en su mano, como si estuviera viva, como si pudiera hablarle y contarle que llevaba años, décadas, sin ser usada y que necesitaba hacer algo con toda esa energía que Regulus tenía acumulada. Con la respiración agitada, ya no solo por lo que iba a hacer, sino porque había algo eléctrico en el ambiente, empezó a recitar.

-VèthIakEwëNänIakQóthUvIakVèthEwëNänTótUvMàm-Sintió la magia brotar de su interior, como una manguera colapsada durante semanas que termina por explotar. Nunca había recibido lecciones, sus poderes fluían como una presa en la que liberan agua tras el invierno, incontrolable y pura, sin ningún tipo de límite ni restricción. Pudo entender,entonces, que muchos magos no quisieran vivir sin aquello, que no entendieran a los muggles ni su supervivencia. Las cosas cobraron un nuevo sentido en la mente del niño, que empezó a sentir lo que de verdad era el poder.

Una nube negra empezó a cubrir de forma paulatina su habitación. La luz de la mesilla, que había estado iluminando el cuarto en todo momento, de pronto dejó de verse y Regulus buscó un punto de referencia al que agarrarse y no perderse. Si antes su respiración había delatado los nervios que sentía, ahora era todo su cuerpo el que lo hacía. No estaba seguro de lo que un espectro de las tinieblas podía llegar a hacer, no lo había investigado y era algo que ahora lamentaba. ¿Por qué había tenido Kreacher que poner aquel libro en sus manos? Le gustaría poder retroceder en el tiempo y evitarse a sí mismo todo aquello. Una ráfaga de viento le removió el pelo, empujándole al centro de la habitación. Frente a él, un remolino comenzó a aparecer para abrir paso después a una criatura de figura negra y ojos curiosos, que le miraba muy sorprendido al ver a alguien tan pequeño como artífice de aquello.

 

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has invocado, insignificante criatura?-Regulus tenía ante sí a uno de los seres más peligrosos del mundo de la Oscuridad, uno de esos capaces de las peores artimañas con tal de conseguir el alma de quienes les invocan. No podía saberlo, pero los niños hacían relamerse a estos espectros: los pequeños tienen almas puras, blancas y conseguir que fueran arrastradas a la oscuridad era uno de los mayores trofeos. Nadie en su sano juicio jugaría con un espectro, pero la inconsciencia e irresponsabilidad, el no ver los peligros donde los hay solían traer estas situaciones.

Mientras que la criatura parecía atrapada en un pequeño espacio de la habitación, Regulus se había movido, de nuevo, hasta la pared más cercana llevado por el miedo. ¿Cómo iba a librarse de aquella cosa? ¿Se iban por su propio pie? El libro había quedado fuera de su alcance y ahora no había forma de alcanzarlo para saber qué hacer. Maldita sea, Regulus. Serás idiota. Los nervios y el miedo se habían apoderado de él.-M-Me llamo Regulus... ¿QuiéQué eres tú?-Poco le importaba al niño haber olvidado la tercera persona enseñada por sus padres como fórmula de respeto, poco le importaba el estar diciendo su nombre. Su mente había quedado paralizada ante la situación e intuía que algo acabaría yendo muy mal.  
Y lo cierto es que lo iba. Como todo el mundo sabe, las varitas funcionan a la perfección con su legítimo dueño pero suelen causar problemas cuando quien la empuña no lo es o no se la ha arrebatado a su propietario en un duelo. Pese a que el hechizo había salido aparentemente bien, las defensas que limitaban al espectro eran más débiles de lo normal y en cualquier momento podría andar libre por la habitación. No había manera de huir sin dejar que aquella criatura acabara en el plano mortal sembrando el pánico.

-Así que... Un humano, un gusano se atreve a llamarme y ni siquiera sabe quièn soy. La ineptitud de tu raza es cada vez mayor.-El movimiento de ojos y el gesto de paciencia en la cara del espectro fue digna de ver, pero Regulus sólo apreciaba el peligro que desprendían sus palabras. La mente del Ankou estaba fraguando un plan para conseguir resolver todo aquello de la forma más rápida y volver, perezosamente a su plano. No es que no quisiera destruir el de los humanos, pero había dejado asuntos por zanjar antes de ser invocado.-Regulus, ¿no?-El niño asintió con un gesto rápido y repetitivo, con los ojos muy abiertos.-Mira, tenemos un problema. Yo podría destruirte ahora mismo...- “pero estoy bajo tus órdenes hasta que me liberes”. No terminó la frase, hábil. Estaba seguro de que la criatura que tenía delante no conocía aquel contrato que limitaba la acción de los espectros a lo que quisiera quien les invocaba.

Regulus suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Algo tendría que poder hacer para que todo aquello no pasara. Mirándole se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos tres pasos. Lo suficiente como para que no le alcanzara en caso de levantar los brazos.-A ver... ¿puedo pedirte que te vayas a tu plano sin más y por favor?-No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero igual la cortesía daba resultado y todo quedaba zanjado.-¿Así sin más? Bueno, claro. Pero tienes que darme algo tuyo para sellar el trato.-El espectro sonrió de lado. Tal vez fuera más fácil de lo pensado conseguir parte de aquel alma.

Regulus observaba con ojos curiosos y menos preocupados a la masa negra de nubes y maldad que se alzaba frente a él. Estaba convencido de que por muy fáciles que parecieran las cosas no lo eran y mucho menos acabarían bien al cien por cien. Si algo le había enseñado la estrecha relación que había entre su casa y las artes oscuras era que las cosas siempre son mejores para una de las dos partes y creía saber cuál era la suya.

Le había propuesto que le diera algo suyo... Pero no tenía grandes posesiones, lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Había cosas familiares en su habitación, reliquias antiguas y también algún que otro artefacto sacado del estudio de su padre pero ¿suyo propio? No tenía apenas nada. Ni siquiera la varita era suya. ¡Qué mal...! Pero es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo o aquel ser no se iría jamás y podía tener por seguro que si su madre veía aquello, los castigos de Sirius iban a parecer suaves frente al que se llevaría él.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-La voz le salió grave, casi tanto como si le acabara de cambiar de golpe. Movió un brazo señalando su habitación, ofreciéndole al espectro todo lo que allí hubiera. Igual se conformaba con algo pequeño y su error no tenía muchas consecuencias.-Puedes elegir todo lo que quieras, por supuesto-No quería dejar nada como posible excepción sabiendo que aquello era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer por el bien de…¿De quién? ¿De todos? Seamos sinceros lo estaba haciendo para primero ahorrarse el castigo y después evitar que aquel ser de la oscuridad le causara problemas mayores y estaba convencido de que ya estaba en un buen lío sólo por haberlo invocado.

Pudo advertir movimiento en las sombras. ¿Estaba acompañado? Esperaba que no, sino todo sería mucho peor. Al fijarse mejor pudo ver que, en realidad, lo que estaba ocurriendo era que estaba tomando forma humana y había movido la pierna izquierda. Tal vez era una norma el rebajarse hasta la misma naturaleza de quien le invocaba para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, su gesto no pronosticaba esas circunstancias. Lo ojos, rojos como el fuego, anunciaban cosas nada buenas.-No, insignificante humano... No quiero nada que haya por aquí. Lo que busco no es material. Quiero algo tuyo, algo que sólo puedes darme por voluntad propia, aunque te lo puedo arrebatar yo mismo, no te quepa la menor duda.-

¿Algo suyo y que no fuera material? ¿Sus conocimientos? Estaba seguro de que el espectro sabía mucho más que él en todos los sentidos, así que eso no podía ser. ¿Pero entonces? Se le cortó la respiración al entenderlo. El alma... Su alma. No podía entregarle aquello... Sería como perderse a sí mismo. Era una locura, pero el nerviosismo que de pronto embargó a Regulus hizo que su acompañante sonriera. Aquello sólo mejoraba las cosas para él, puesto que haría que el niño tomara decisiones precipitadas.

Sintiéndose acorralado ante aquello, el pequeño de los Black miró a los ojos del espectro y asintió.-Muy bien, si lo quieres tendrás que decirme cómo lo hago. No suelo ir entregando almas por ahí cada fin de semana.-La altanería propia de la familia, de quienes se creen mejores que nadie, superiores porque conocen su condición, salió a la luz sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Si lo iba a perder todo, al menos sería con la cabeza bien alta y demostrando de dónde venía. Sintió el peligro acercarse, las ganas de salir corriendo aumentaron pero allí se quedó, plantado en el sitio mientras veía al ankou acercarse lentamente hasta él.

-Vas a tener que abrirme paso hasta ti. Mírame a los ojos. Vamos, hazlo inútil y débil criatura humana. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y serás mío, quieras o no.-Regulus hizo lo que le pedía, enfocando la vista en aquellos ojos que reflejaban la oscuridad más eterna. Sintió una conciencia penetrar en su cuerpo, como si sus pensamientos ya no fueran sólo suyos y sintió cómo se le congelaba la respiración. Estaba a punto de pasar. La duda ahora era ¿qué iba a ser de él sin un alma, sin un relleno para el cascarón físico que le daba apariencia? No lo tenía muy claro, pero aquellos parecieron ser sus últimos pensamientos antes de que notara la inconsciencia hacerse dueña de todo.

El cuerpo del niño cayó inerte contra el suelo. El espectro, al encontrar el centro de su esencia humana, había profundizado lo suficiente como para empezar a separar alma y cuerpo. Sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo de llegar muy lejos. La situación les había hecho olvidar a ambos que había algo más al otro lado de la puerta, que el tiempo no se había detenido ni siquiera por ellos. Sin embargo, no había sido así y, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento oportuno, Walburga Black hizo acto de presencia encerrando al espectro en un plano paralelo. Metido en una cúpula espaciotemporal, en un agujero de gusano que llamarían los muggles décadas después, el espectro pudo observar a la madre recoger al hijo, inerte, y una sonrisa en los labios de ésta.

Lo que Regulus nunca sabría es que había estado todo planeado. Lo que nunca llegaría a conocer es que la verdadera cabeza de familia lo había orquestado todo para eliminar una pequeña parte de su alma, aquella que reflejaba "compasión", la que le hacía comprender que los muggles eran iguales a ellos, los magos. Un hijo con ideas absurdas ya era bastante deshonra, dos algo impensable. La curiosidad había complido su misión, Walburga no había sido decepcionada por su niño, su favorito.-Siempre supe que podría confiar en ti... Mi pequeño rey.-

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer de corazón a Adarae que me haya ayudado. No habría salido adelante sin su apoyo e ideas.  
> Es lo primero que escribo, así que no seáis muy duros en los comentarios. 
> 
> Gracias a todos los que os dejéis pasar por aquí, a los que la magia oscura os llame y a quienes os adentre en un mundo fantástico e inexplorado.


End file.
